Hydrostatic transmissions are useful for propelling a machine for traveling to perform work functions. In order to momentarily slow the travel speed of the machine, while maintaining engine speed, it is necessary to have a rabbit/turtle to change displacement of the motor to set a lower travel speed and a spring biased foot operated creeper pedal to adjust the displacement of the pump and motor to vary the travel speed in response to depression of the foot pedal by an operator. One of the problems associated with such an arrangement of having a spring biased foot pedal is that the operator must maintain a force on the pedal to maintain the reduced speed. This can develop operator fatigue and a difficulty in maintaining a constant.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.